


Remaining Silent

by jlblackstone



Series: Love and Friendship [6]
Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Drama, First Times, M/M, Series: Love and Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 01:03:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/792232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jlblackstone/pseuds/jlblackstone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair is sick and Jim takes charge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remaining Silent

Author's Note: This story takes place in the Love and Friendship universe,  
sometime after Time's Up but before Mister Sandburg, although it does  
work as a stand-alone. It started out as a PWP but now it has become  
a first time story of sorts. The story chronicles another step in the  
sexual relationship between Jim and Blair. Contains explicit sex.  
   
   


**Remaining Silent**

By 

J. L. Blackstone 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ellison turned over in his sleep restlessly. He suddenly found himself awake, wondering why the hell it was so hot. He pushed the single sheet covering him away and turned over on his side putting his left arm around the body sleeping next to him. 

"What the hell!" He exclaimed, as his hand seemed to burn when it came in contact with Blair's body. 

"What's the matter?" Asked Blair in a hoarse tone as he was awakened by Jim's voice. 

"You're burning up! Damn it, Blair. I told you, you were overdoing it, babe" Jim said wishing he had more assertive in his insistence that Sandburg not put in so much overtime at the station in his new position as a Special Consultant to the Cascade PD. Damn kid thought he had something to prove. Jim had almost blown a gasket when Simon had shown him the resume Blair had given him when they were trying to get his Special Consultant status approved by the department. 

His lover's accomplishments had blown him away. Blair had been trained as a suicide counselor since he was fifteen. Had continued to volunteer at a suicide hotline and a homeless shelter for runaways whenever he had the time. Spoke six languages fluently and had published various anthropological articles regularly since he was a sophomore in college. Not to mention the numerous archaeological digs in various parts of the world he had been on since he was 18. He was a master level welder with full union credentials. 

The sneaky bastard had also taken and gotten Level 1 certification as an Explosive Technician from the Cascade PD without telling him almost two years ago. Jim shook his head in amazement at the sheer number of things the man beside him had already done before the age of 30. Simon hadn't needed to pull in any favors to get him the job; Blair's impressive credentials had done all the work for him, even with the dissertation fiasco. The kid was just too damn modest for his own good, sometimes. 

"I feel fine," Blair hoarsely said before lapsing into a harsh coughing fit. 

"Uh, huh...right" Jim said as he got up to get some Tylenol and a glass of water for his lover. "Stay put" he ordered as he started down the stairs. 

He was back by his partner's side in no time, holding out a glass of water. Jim placed the two white pills in Blair's right palm. "Take them," he said in an uncompromising tone. 

Blair didn't feel up to arguing and swallowed the pills quickly. He handed the glass back to Jim, before turning over to lay down flat on his back. His eyes drifted closed tiredly and he was soon asleep. 

Ellison sighed as he settled himself back in bed beside his lover. There were still a couple of hours before they had to get up. He consciously set his senses to monitor the body next to him as he too drifted back to sleep. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jim needn't have bothered to set his senses to focus on his lover's body temperature since it was a rough shove that next woke him. He blearily blinked at the light coming through the skylight. 

"What?" He gruffly asked the man sitting up beside him with his back against the railing that served as a headboard. 

"I'm losing my voice" Blair said in such a low tone that Jim doubted anyone but a Sentinel would have heard it. 

Jim pressed his lips together and tried not to smile at the thought that Mr. Mouth had laryngitis. "I hate to break it to you, but you have already lost it. No don't say anything more, Blair. You need to rest your voice. The more you strain it by trying to speak, the longer it will take to get it back." He ran a hand across his head as he yawned sleepily. "And you still have a fever. I can feel it, Chief" Jim informed him as he sat up and swung his legs to the side of the bed. He picked up the cordless phone on the nightstand and dialed Simon's number at work. 

"Banks." 

"Morning, Captain." 

"Jim. To what do I owe the honor of this call, Detective? Don't tell me that your not going to be able to come in for the wrap up on the Coleman case" Simon warned him in his best boss voice. 

"No sir, I'll be there. I'm calling in for Sandburg. He won't be in today. He overdid it with the long hours and is sick," said Jim ignoring the vehement shaking of Blair's head in the negative as Blair stood up. Sandburg threw his hands up in frustration and stalked downstairs. 

"All right. Are there any appointments that need to be cancelled," inquired Simon. 

"No, today he was going to be riding with me." 

"Fine. Tell the kid to take it easy." A click ended the call. 

"Blair" called Jim as he turned to face the annoyed man just stepping up the stairs. 

Blair had a notepad and pen in his hands. He tore off the top sheet and thrust it at Jim. 

"Arrogant bastard" read Jim aloud. "Chief, you can't work without your voice' he began in a reasonable tone. "You need to get some rest. Come on, get back into bed. I'll serve you breakfast in bed," Jim bribed in a low tone as he stepped close, bringing up his hands to rub Blair's arms comfortingly. He pulled Blair to him in a hug, resting his lips against Blair's damp forehead. "Come on, be reasonable. I can sense how exhausted you are, Blair." He felt the tension in the tense body he was holding relax by a fraction. 

Blair pulled away from Jim and began writing something on the pad. He handed the note to his lover before walking and getting back into bed. 

"Omelet with all the trimmings" the note ordered. 

"Sure thing, Chief. Would you rather have orange juice or tea with that?" Asked Jim with a smile of relief. 

Blair mouthed the words orange juice. 

"It'll be right up." 

Jim soon returned to the bedroom, wearing a navy blue robe with the bottle of Tylenol in his right hand. Blair accepted the two pills without complaint, verbal or otherwise since he felt better when he didn't have a fever. 

He handed a fresh glass of water to Blair as he spoke. "I called Edwards and asked him to come up and take a look at you. I hear something raspy when you breathe" explained Jim about what had motivated him to ask their newest neighbor for a visit. 

Blair just nodded, realizing that it was a lost cause to argue with Jim when he was in this sort of mood. He didn't have the energy anyway. He handed back the glass as he settled back against the pillows and closed his eyes. 

The doorbell rang. 

Blair listened to Jim go downstairs and greet the man who had moved into the apartment below them. He found it ironic that it was him and not Jim who warranted the first house call from their now resident doctor, when it was his lover who was always getting injured or sick. 

"I appreciate you coming to see Sandburg. He's too stubborn to see a Doctor when he is sick" Jim was saying as he led the way up the stairs to the bedroom. 

"Oh, no problem. I owe you and Blair for helping me move in. I could never have managed it so quickly without the help. The impromptu welcome dinner you cooked wasn't bad either," assured the cynical man who had been surprised at the warm reception from complete strangers. It had been a stroke of luck that he had literally ran into the friendly curly long haired man as he was entering the building. 

Blair had immediately begun helping him carry in boxes while telling him about the last person that he had helped move. Some crazy girl who had been a felon and ended up kidnapping him. The tall police detective had confirmed the tale about Blair being forced at gunpoint to smuggle drugs to the Canadian border. Jim had pitched in with the moving without being asked as he had walked into the building carrying groceries. 

That the two seemingly completely different men were in fact roommates in the loft apartment above his, had come as a shock. It had intrigued him so much that he had found himself agreeing to the dinner invitation that the more reserved man had issued. He had enjoyed himself so much that he, whom his colleagues once described as cold and unfriendly, had invited the two men over to watch the game the next weekend on his big screen television. 

"He's been coughing, has a fever and now has lost his voice" Jim said as they stepped into the bedroom. 

"Morning, Blair. No don't try to speak" said Dr. Edwards as he set his briefcase on the foot of the bed and got out his stethoscope. 

Blair smiled at the blonde man in his early thirties who he had a chance to see for the first time in his "Doctor persona." He quickly scribbled on his notepad and handed the note to him as he stepped up to listen to his heart and lungs. 

The doctor quickly read the note, which said, "Sorry to bother you after the night shift, Chris." 

"Don't worry about it. Jim caught me before I made it to bed" Chris assured the usually cheerful man who now looked tired and miserable. He placed the stethoscope against Blair's chest, "Take a deep breath. Another." He moved it to Blair's back, "Again. One more time, Blair. Fine, you can relax now." He gently reached up with both hands and gently felt the upper part of Blair's throat. "Sore throat?" Blair nodded in reply. He turned and got out the thermometer from his case. He placed the clear plastic cover over the end of the thermometer, before placing it in Blair's mouth. "Do you still have your tonsils?" He asked while he glanced at his watch and reached for Blair's wrist to take his pulse. 

"Yes, he does" replied Jim with his now intimate knowledge of Blair's throat. 

Blair glared at Jim's knowing look as he replied from behind Dr. Edward's back where he had been standing during the entire exam. 

Beep! Beep! 

Chris removed the thermometer and dropped the clear cover in the trashcan. "Open your mouth. I see a little irritation but that's probably from the coughing." He walked over and placed the thermometer and stethoscope into his briefcase. He took out his prescription notepad and pen as he said, "I hear some congestion in your lungs. It sounds like bronchitis. That would also explain your losing your voice, it is a common side effect. Have you ever taken the antibiotic Zithromax?" 

Blair shook his head, wrote "only Amoxicillin" on the pad he showed to Chris. 

"Fine. I'm writing you a prescription for Zithromax. It's a 250mg dose and follow the directions exactly. You take 2 tablets on the first day and 1 tablet for the following 4 days" explained Dr. Edwards as he tore the sheet off and handed it to Jim who had stepped forward to take it. 

"I know how you feel about taking drugs, Blair." (He and Blair had debated the benefits of homeopathy and tribal medicine versus traditional medical treatment for over two hours once. Chris remembered with a smile.) "But your body needs help to fight the infection and I don't know of any natural herbs, off hand that have the strength to find it. It seems to have taken hold quite quickly, which is why you lost your voice so fast. How many days before today's symptoms did you feel like you were getting sick?" 

Blair held up two fingers. 

Chris nodded authoritatively, "take the antibiotic, it will keep you from getting any worse. I know you want to get well as quickly as possible. I won't give you a prescription for coughing/congestion because I know you won't take it (another brief smile crossed the doctor's face). "Is there anything else you want to tell me?" 

Blair scribbled, "owe you one, Doc." 

Chris smiled at the note, "If that's all, guys. I have to get some sleep. Tylenol is fine for the fever, just don't overdose although I know that won't be a problem for Blair. Get well." Chris was at the top of the stairs about to go down when he turned back suddenly towards Blair. 

"Oh, your contagious, Blair. So don't go around kissing anyone." The doctor had started down the stairs and missed the insulted expression that spread across Blair's face. 

A pillow hitting him in the face cut off Jim's laugh. He made it down the stairs before the second pillow found its target. 

Blair sat in the bed fuming, wondering what it was about him that had warranted that last comment. Does he look like the sort who goes around kissing everyone? 

"When do you go on the dayshift at Cascade General?" Jim was asking Chris as he opened the front door. 

"In two weeks, thank god. Night shifts are wreaking havoc on my system" Chris good-naturedly complained. 

"I know what you are talking about. Night stakeouts do a real number. Takes me days to recover. Thanks again" said Jim. 

"Call me if you need anything else or if he gets worse" Chris said as he walked out the door. 

Jim shut the door and returned to the kitchen to continue making Blair's breakfast. He needed something to appease Blair before returning upstairs. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Blair tossed and turned as he tried to find a comfortable position for his aching body. 'Smartass' he thought viciously at Chris. Where the hell did that last comment come from? The bastard's been listening to gossip. He had given the neighbors plenty of fodder to chew before he and Jim had gotten together. 

A different girl every couple of weeks. Hey, but who didn't in this day and age. It still bugged him that he was always the one who got the backhanded compliments. Jim's remarks had come close to angry disdain at his personal life although now with hindsight his reaction was understandable. 

Of course, he hadn't dated in months, not since he began sleeping with Jim. 'Could Chris have figured out that Jim and I are lovers' Blair asked himself. He looked around the room with a critical eye. His South American artifacts had managed to find their way into Jim's bedroom years before he did. There was really nothing that indicated that they slept together in the loft bedroom. Just another indication of the many ongoing little disagreements between him and Jim. Jim had assumed that he would move in lock, stock, and barrel into his bedroom after that first time. Blair sighed. That was too much for him. 

He had never 'lived with' anyone before and he wanted to keep someplace where he could be alone if he needed it. Fear of intimacy seems to be a problem of his. Jim, bizarrely enough seemed to be totally open to the idea of them together as a couple, while it was taking him longer to get used to the idea. Even after several months it still seemed so unreal to wake up in Jim's arms. A cynical part of his mind was still waiting for the dream to end. 

No Chris would have probably just assumed that it was his bedroom, after all everyone in the building knows that this is a two-bedroom apartment and Jim was wearing a robe. Blair grabbed the only other pillow left on the bed and added it to other behind him. 'There that felt perfect.' He was lying halfway sitting up, just enough to ease the scratching in his throat that seemed to make him want to constantly cough. He was just beginning to get sleepy when Jim returned with the breakfast tray. 

Blair closed his eyes as he felt Jim place the tray across his lap. At least he could still smell. He took a deep breath, letting the wonderful smell of onions, green peppers and cheese fill his nostrils. 

Jim handed the glass of orange juice to Blair as he started coughing. His lover took a long draught that seemed to ease his irritable throat. 

"I'm going to take a quick shower and get your antibiotic before heading into the station. Is there anything you want me to pick up?" Asked Jim watching with satisfaction as his lover began eating the food before him. 

Blair thought for a moment as he chewed the bite of perfectly made omelet. He shook his head negatively, but then grabbed the notepad and pen that was on the nightstand. "Bring laptop" he printed. 

Jim began shaking his heading almost immediately as he read. "No, your suppose to rest Sandburg" refused Jim. 

Blair started shaking his head in frustration as he wrote another message and thrust it at Jim. 

"I can type a lot faster than I can write, Jim. If I didn't think I would drop it, I would have grabbed it myself earlier and not this" the note said referring to the notepad itself. 

"Okay, but no working. Got it, partner" stated Jim in a firm tone. 

Blair shook his head in affirmative, watching Jim go downstairs. He didn't feel like doing anything right now except sleeping, anyway. He finished up his delicious breakfast savoring each bite, glad that he could still enjoy Jim's omelet. His lover was one great cook. 

'I think we should switch off on making breakfast, although that wouldn't really be fair. As it is Jim seemed to end up cooking more of the dinners in the long run than him. Or more often than naught they ate out or picked up something to eat on the way home from work,' mused Blair as he ate one of the peach slices that Jim had put on his plate. His hunger sated, he tiredly picked up and moved the tray to Jim's side of the bed and closed his eyes. 

Drowsy blue eyes opened to watch Jim return and begin getting dressed. Blair dropped off, however when Jim sat down on the foot of the bed and put on his shoes. He barely felt the soft moist lips that pressed against his forehead for a moment before disappearing. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The breakfast tray was gone the next time he woke up. His laptop was in its place. A white pharmacy bag was sitting on the nightstand. He tore open the stapled bag, tossing the drug information sheet aside for the time being. 'This is different,' thought Blair as he picked up the antibiotic. Instead of being in a regular bottle, the pills were sealed in a book-like cardboard with the days that each pill should be taken clearly stated. He took the first two pills as directed, picking up the drug info sheet curiously. 

"Azithromycin. A macrolide antibiotic used to treat bacterial infections" silently read Blair. He tossed the piece of paper away when he got to the usual directions when taking an antibiotic. The 'be sure and continue taking this medicine for the full course of treatment even if you begin to feel better yadda yadda yadda.' 

It was almost eleven, 'time to take some more Tylenol' thought Blair. He was almost feeling like himself just very tired and hungry. Blair headed downstairs hoping that there were still some leftovers in the refrigerator since he didn't feel like cooking. He opened the fridge and picked up the plate of peach slices that Jim had given him this morning. No takeout leftovers were left; Jim probably threw them out after one day since the smell always bothered him. 

'Wasn't there a piece of steak left over from when Jim cooked a couple of days ago?' he asked himself. 'Yes!' he thought triumphantly as he found it behind the beer. He wrapped it in a paper towel and put it to warm up in the microwave for 10 seconds. It would taste good in a sandwich. He got two slices of bread and put the just slightly warm meat between them. For a few minutes he contently munched on his light lunch. He washed down the last bite with some water. 

His head was itching, plus his sweat ridden clothes felt terrible. 'Time for a shower' he decided as he headed to the bathroom after putting his glass and plate in the sink. His shirt and underwear was quickly stuffed into the hamper before he stepped into the shower. 

'I can't believe I slept through Jim's return from the pharmacy' he thought to himself as he shampooed his hair. 'I guess I must be sicker than I thought' he admitted to himself at how tired he still felt. His only real desire to go back to sleep. He still couldn't believe that he had lost his voice, though. 

He tried to say "Jim" but absolutely nothing came from his mouth, not even a squeak. It was so eerie. He sighed. He just knew that the guys were just laughing it up at the news that he of all people had lost his voice. He silently groaned at the number of pranks that were in store for him when he eventually returned to the station. 

He finished up with his hair and stepped out of the shower. As he was drying his hair, he began wondering what Jim was doing. He hoped he wasn't being too much of a hardass about unexpectantly being on desk duty today. 'Maybe he was out in the field on a case,' Blair thought with a worried expression covering his face. If Megan were free, he would be out on calls with her as his partner. 'Megan, for all her bitching had built a good rapport with Jim during his 8 month absence' thought Blair as jealousy made him roughly pull the wide-tooth comb through his hair. 'I wonder if she ever made a pass at Jim' wondered Blair as he combed the gel through his long curls. 

He sighed as he made his way nude into his bedroom. 'Jim would just give him that look of his if I ask him point blank' Blair thought as he put on a clean pair of boxers and another t-shirt. 'But maybe he could trick Megan into telling him' he mused as he walked upstairs, fully intending to take full advantage of the Aussie woman's ignorance of his relationship with Jim. 

Blair settled back into bed and was soon dead to the world. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The ringing of the telephone rudely interrupted his restful nap. Blair sleepily fumbled to his left intending to answer it, when he remembered. He let the machine get it. Turning over on his left side he was startled wide-awake with the realization that he was hard. He glanced down at his dick, wondering where this horniness came from. 

He began to slowly stroke himself as he pictured Jim with his face primitively painted and the crossbow slung over his barely clothed back. Exactly the way Jim looked when he first realized that he wanted Jim to fuck him. His hand sped up, concentrating more on the head of his penis as he fantasized Jim roughly fucking him in the jungle and suddenly came. 

'Well that was short and sweet' he thought as his breathing slowed. 'Now I'll have to change the sheets' thought Blair as he dragged himself from the bed. He placed the laptop on the dresser. He picked up the two pillows from the floor and set them with the others as he stripped the sheets from the bed. Blair pulled open the bottom right drawer of the dresser where he had started storing sheets since he began sleeping upstairs. It had become necessary since the increasing frequency at which the sheets were now being soiled. 

He was just settling back against the pillows in the freshly made bed when the urge to have sex returned. Blair looked under the sheet to see that he was getting erect again. 

'What the hell!' he thought with surprise. 'This hadn't happened to him in years' he thought as he pushed down his underwear before beginning to familiarly stroke himself, intending to get himself off quickly. He was just getting serious when he heard the front door open. 

With long strong strides Jim walked upstairs and entered the bedroom carrying two bags, a smile covering his handsome face. 

"Well, well, well. It seems like your feeling better, babe" teased Jim with a pointed look at the tented location of Blair's right hand. 

"Need some help with that?" 

Blair nodded. The thought of Jim touching him turning him on even more. Desire-filled blue eyes followed Jim as he put the two bags he was carrying on the dresser. He relaxed back against the mountain of pillows and spread his legs wider apart as Jim laid on the bed to his left. He closed his eyes waiting for the feel of Jim's hand as he felt a cool breeze against his dick as the bed coverings were pulled away along with his boxers. His eyes shot open at a sudden wet lick on his cock. 

He looked down to see Jim kneeling between his legs, his mouth hovering directly over his dick. Blair reached down with his right hand to grasp and lift the chiseled chin so that he could look into Jim's penetrating eyes. 

This would be the first time Jim had ever performed fellatio in his life. Blair didn't want his lover to do something that he couldn't handle. His eyes painstakingly searched the steel blue eyes looking for the reason why Jim decided to do this all of a sudden. All he found in their calm depths was love intermixed with curious desire. 

He gently released Jim's face and nodded, deciding to trust Jim's judgment. Blair held his breath as he felt Jim's fingers gently cup his balls and begin to lick the underside of his cock from base to tip. 'Jesus!' he didn't know if he was going to be able to stand this. 

Jim couldn't believe how incredible the taste and feel of Blair's dick was as he slid his mouth over the organ, swallowing it for the first time. Blair's harsh intake of breath slowly released as he slid it back out till only the textured crown was in his mouth. He gently licked the tiny glistening tear of clear liquid at the opening in the tip, amazed at the slightly salty taste. He began gently sucking on the tip, alternating soft licks across the head. The arteries began to bulge, mesmerizing him as he felt the head begin to swell inside of his mouth. Thundering in his hears was the blood rushing through Blair's body, harmoniously accompanied by the gasps and pants from his lover's mouth. Jim did this for several minutes, mapping out the most sensitive parts of the cock head. Gauging them by the intensity of Blair's involuntary thrusts and clawing of the sheet he could seen out of the corner of his eyes. 

Blair had stared at the ceiling as he felt the moist warmth begin to slide over him. There was no way in hell, he was going to last long if he hadn't. He mentally reviewed the number of appointments he had this week, and was straining through a roll call of Major Crime, his body trembling uncontrollably the entire time from the attention it was getting, when the incredible caress of Jim's mouth as it tightened around the ridge of his dick made him give a silent scream as his pelvis began to thrust convulsively. 

Jim's moist tongue had barely brushed on a certain spot around the ridge when he sensed the pressure build and Blair tense. Unconsciously he slide his mouth forward taking the cock further down his throat as Blair came. The force at which the bitter liquid exploded into his mouth shocked him and he looked up catching Blair's eyes for the first time. 

Blair made motions to extricate the still thrusting penis from his mouth, but Jim shook his head 'no', making Blair gasp. It seemed natural to continue to swallow the fluid that was entering his mouth. The swallowing motions of his throat further caressed Blair's spasming cock, until there was nothing left. Jim slowly slid the softening dick out of his mouth relishing the slippery feel of it as he let his tongue bathe it from underneath. 

The deep-satisfied sigh that Blair issued seemed perfect. Jim felt his chin lifted again and looked up into concerned blue eyes. With a rough tug on his arms, he allowed himself to be drawn upwards until he was lying with his upper body resting on Blair's, his eyes closing as he felt Blair's wonderful fingers run through his short brown hair while Blair kissed his forehead. He laid his cheek against Blair; pleased to hear the rapidly beating heart slow to an even rhythm as he nuzzled his face against the hair covered chest. 

The next time Jim looked at Blair, his lover was falling asleep. Jim laid his head back down and let the reality of what he had just done wash over him. 

'Shit! He had just sucked off Sandburg and fucking enjoyed it' Jim furiously thought wondering where the disgust he was suppose to feel was. Nothing felt any different. It was just as if there had been a piece of Sandburg that he hadn't loved until now. 

When he had walked into the bedroom and offered to help his lover out with his 'little problem' he had thought he would give Blair a handjob like usual. But when he had pulled the sheet away revealing the beautiful half-nude body of his aroused lover, his mouth suddenly wanted to explore the taste of the erect cock tilting at the ceiling. He had been just as shocked as Blair when he felt the tip of his own tongue lightly lick the top of Blair's erection. The desire to continue only increasing as he met Blair's confused loving eyes. 

He wondered now why he had waited so long. Jim didn't feel dirty, grossed out or any of the things that he had thought he would after oral sex, even though he had just swallowed another man's cum. The taste, even with his senses hadn't bothered him. Hell he had had medicines that tasted worse. He didn't feel any different or somehow less by the act. In fact he felt the exact opposite. More relaxed. 

All his fears seemed baseless now that he had loved every part of Blair. He turned over pulling the lethargic Blair on top of him as he decided to stop thinking and sleep, extremely glad that he had the unintentional foresight to arrange to not go back to work until five. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sandburg awoke with a start. His startled blue eyes locking on the strongly jawed face only inches from his own. Jim was still here even though it was almost three in the afternoon. He slowly, gently extricated himself from Jim's embrace, until he was standing by the side of the bed gazing down at the man who had just surprised the hell out of him once again. 

It hadn't ever bothered him that Jim had never gone down on him. Their sex life was fantastic as it was, although he could never get Jim to understand that. His lover's sense of fairness seemed to prevent comprehension of the simple truth that he loved Jim as he was. That he didn't want or need Jim to change, well except for when he was being his stubborn bull-headed self when they were out in the field together. 

His eyes lingered over the very handsome face of the clothed man who continued to sleep blissfully unaware of the worried scrutiny. 'Jim had seemed alright afterwards' Blair thought as he wandered over to the two bags lying on the dresser, finding and pulling on his boxers along the way. 

Two submarine sandwiches. Lunch. 

They looked pretty good, considering they had been left in the open for over two hours. Blair took a hesitant bite and continued chewing as his taste buds judged the meat safe to eat. He was just taking a drink of water to chase down his last bite when Jim suddenly turned over on his right side waking himself up. 

"Blair?" 

He turned flat on his back as he saw his lover walking over to the bed. "Anything wrong? How are you feeling?" asked Jim wondering what the expression on Blair's face meant. He tensed slightly as Blair got onto the bed and moved to straddle him. 

Blair had no intention of letting Jim run away from giving him some answers. 

'Are you okay?' Blair mouthed. 

"I'm great Chief, even having 160 pounds sitting on me," he joked trying to evade the real question he saw in Blair's blue eyes. 

'Why?' Blair mouthed ignoring Jim's attempt at humor. 

Jim's left hand grasped Blair's hip as he sat slightly up, grabbing a pillow to stuff behind his back with his free hand. A hand on his chin got his attention after he settled himself with his head slightly raised. 

'Why?' repeated Blair silently. 

Jim shrugged as he answered, "I just wanted to and did it." The worry in Blair's troubled eyes making him add, "I'm fine Blair. I'm not going to freak out on you. It didn't bother me, and I enjoyed it just like you." His questioning eyes stared into Blair's, "You liked it, didn't you? You got off." 

Blair smiled, silently cursing his lost voice as he tried to put all his love, relief and joy into his eyes as he leaned down and kissed Jim. 

He closed his eyes shutting out the strong emotions shining from Blair's eyes as his tongue danced intimately with Blair's. Hands clenched on Blair's hips as his lover continued to explore every part of the inside of his mouth with his tongue. He began grinding himself against the body straddling him. 

Blair drew back panting. He pointed to his wrist and mouthed, 'what time?' 

Jim struggled for some control, "five" he gasped. 

Blair exhaled at the word as he frantically began to undo buttons on Jim's shirt. 

"Shit!" cried Jim at the caress of Blair's fingers against his bare chest. The heavy feel of Blair's body as he moved to sprawl lengthwise on top of him creating a powerful urge to bury himself inside the tight ass he was clutching. 

He pushed Blair's hands away, catching hold of his forearms as he rolled over straddling Blair. With one hand the boxers were quickly yanked down and off. His pants took longer but with Blair's help his slacks along with his underwear were roughly shoved down just enough. 

Blair had grabbed the tube lying on the nightstand and begun preparing himself immediately, frantic for the feel of Jim's dick inside him. He only had enough time to stroke the shaft twice with the clear gel when was forced to grasp Jim's arms as his lover gripped his hips lifting him into position. His head arched back as Jim roughly thrust into him, his muscles automatically relaxing from practice, allowing him to accept Jim's entire cock in one blissful stroke. 

"Fuck!" howled Jim at the sensuous tight heat surrounding his cock. He began thrusting immediately, pulling out and slamming back into the welcoming warmth of his lover's body. The fiery skin gliding against his entire cock, short circuiting his brain with the need to drive even deeper into the pleasurable sensations. 

Blair reveled in the furious pace set by Jim. He loved it when Jim lost that incredible control of his. His hands roughly caressed every part of bare skin revealed by the open shirt. He silently whimpered as he felt Jim's hands reach from under his legs to grab his wrists pushing them down to the bed over his head as Jim picked up the frequency of his thrusts. In this position Jim had more room to move, and his thrusting took on an even more intense pace, brushing his prostrate almost constantly in the hammering. 

It was the sudden feel of something wet forcing itself inside of him that made his shocked blue eyes meet Jim's. For the first time in his entire life he had forgotten about using a condom. Jim's cock was still thrusting, flooding him with semen as Blair steadily met the steel blue eyes of the man who held Blair's soul within his heart. His mouth opened wide in a silent scream as he came from the sensation of liquid fire thrusting deep inside him. 

Jim gently released Blair's wrists before he reached down to grip his hips lightly as he withdrew from the body still trembling beneath him. He caressed Blair's face gently as he looked into the swirling blue depths of Blair's eyes. "I'm sorry about the condom, Blair" he softly apologized, horrified at the idea of being the cause of a possible future urinary or kidney infection. 

'It's okay' mouthed Blair, damning once again his lack of voice and not being able to kiss Jim. 'Oh shit!' he mentally screamed. He had kissed Jim earlier. Touching Jim's mouth with his hand, he silently mouthed, 'I kissed you!' 

Jim nodded his head with an amused expression on his face. "I think we're getting old, Chief. Forgetting things." 

A smile covered Blair's face in agreement. He silently laughed. 

With a glance at his watch and a regretful smile Jim said, "As much as I'd like to stick around some more, I've got to head back to the station. Thanks for the lunch and dinner, Sandburg" punctuating his words with a wink. 

Blair look around with a disgruntled expression, as Jim went downstairs to take his second shower of the day. The sheets would have to be changed again. 'Oh well' Blair thought with a smile covering his handsome face, 'it was worth it.' 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Epilogue 

Blair quickly moved the receiver away from his ear as he heard the phone at the other end picked up. 

"Ellison!" barked Jim loudly. 

"Hey Jim!" he began in a determinedly cheerful voice, "what do you want me to pick up for dinner?" 

"Mr. Wong's. The usual. And don't get any of your damn spicy dishes, I'd like to be able to breathe tonight!" An abrupt click ended the call. 

"Okay" murmured Blair softly as he hung up the phone, his hands coming up to rub his forehead at the headache he was trying to get. 

"Hey Hairboy!" greeted Brown as he plopped down in the chair next to Blair's desk. "Has Jim lost his voice yet?" 

"Don't I wish" replied Blair. A healthy Jim was difficult to live with, but a sick Jim always drove him crazy. He was beginning to wish that he was the one who had gotten sick as a result of their rash actions. 

"That's too bad..." Brown said in a sly tone as he tossed a small object at Blair whose hand reflexively caught it. 

It was a delicately detailed lion figurine. 

Blair groaned good naturedly. The teasing had begun the instant he had walked into Major Crime, after being out sick for a week. A stuffed white Persian cat with a blue bow greeting him from the center of his desk. He had found that his desk calendar had been replaced with one featuring cats. Each time he left his desk, he returned to something new. The sheer number of the stuffed cats was amazing. Both child welfare and Cascade General had been happy to take them off his hands. The only one he had kept was the black jaguar, that had magically appeared on his desk after Jim had ordered him to pick up a report on Simon's desk. 

He placed the figurine on his desk as he stood up. "Funny, H. I'm outta here." 

"See ya later, Blair" H said, giving Blair's back a slap before he wandered off. 

Blair wished several people goodbye on his way through Major Crime, suddenly anxious to get back to Jim. To get home. 

The End 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Addendum: Since I don't know if it is a universal saying, the pranks originate as a result of the phrase, "Cat got your tongue?" Which means why aren't you talking. 

This story is partly based on a true incident. Now I don't know if the increased sexual arousal was a true side effect of the unknown antibiotic or just high levels of testosterone, all I can say is that it was one of the nicest side effects from medicine that I have experienced. Cautionary note: always be extremely careful of the unknown effect drugs of any kind might have on your body.  
   
  

Stories in the Love and Friendship Universe 

Love and Friendship  
Dinner Can Wait  
Jim's Bed  
Destroy the Evidence  
Time's Up  
 **Remaining Silent**  
Mister Sandburg  
Family Gathering 


End file.
